warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Tiffy´s Entscheidung
=Rückentitel= Das Hauskätzchen Tiffy lebt bei ihren Zweibeinern, sie fühlt sich sehr wohl in ihrem Zuhause. Aber als sie draußen einen Kater kennenlernt muss Tiffy eine schwierige Entscheidung treffen. Entweder bleibt sie dort wo ihr Zuhause ist, oder sie geht mit ihrem geliebten und verliert dabei ihre Heimat. =Kapitel 1= Tiffy sitzt entspannt auf der Fensterbank und schaut hinaus in den Nachtwald. Als sich ihr Blick auf das Fenster fokussiert, kann sie ihr eigenes Spiegelbild entdecken, ein Ebenbild von der roten getigerten Kätzin, ein Stück von ihrem weißem Bauch ist auch zu sehen und als Tiffy ihren Schwanz hebt kann man auch den roten buschigen Schwanz erkennen. Ihre Ohren stellen sich nach hinten als das raschelnde Geräusch der Futterdose ertönt. Ihr Magen knurrt und dann springt sie geschickt von der Fensterbank, landet auf ihren Pfoten und tappt gemütlich rüber zu ihrer, mit Futter gefüllten, Schale. Sie hockt sich nieder und beginnt zu fressen, dann hält sie inne und leckt sich einmal über die Lippen. „Mhhh, Tunfisch.“ Schnurrt sie begeistert und verschlingt den Rest mit wenigen Bissen. Dann lässt sie von ihrer leeren Futterschale ab und tappt zu ihrem Zweibeiner, sie schnurrt und ist kurz davor auf seinen Schoß zu springen um ein Nickerchen zu halten. Aber dann spürt sie einen erfrischenden Luftzug, der Wald Geruch dring in ihre Nase und wie gebannt geht sie Richtung Tür, hüpft durch die Katzenklappe und genießt den erfrischenden Wind der direkt auf sie zukommt. „He Tiffy, warum bist du noch draußen? Normalerweise liegst du jetzt drinnen bei deinem Zweibeiner.“ Ruft eine Stimme hinter dem Gartenzaun. Tiffy erkennt die Stimme sofort, sie hüpft auf den Gartenzaun und blickt auf die andere Seite. „Flocke!“ ruft Tiffy erfreut als sie den weißen Pelz ihrer Freundin sieht. Flocke springt zu ihr auf den Zaun und begrüßt sie schnurrend. „Also erzähl, warum bist du noch draußen?“ drängt Flocke. Tiffy zögert, es hört sich albern an wenn sie sagt wie sehr sie sich nach draußen gezogen gefühlt hat. „Ach ich hatte grade einfach Lust raus zu gehen.“ Sagt sie stumpf. „Und warum bist du noch hier?“ fragt sie Flocke. Die weiße Kätzin wippt verlegen hin und her. „Ach weißt du, meine Zweibeiner kommen erst später wieder und das Fenster ist zu gefallen, jetzt komm ich nicht mehr rein.“ Miaut sie ganz verlegen und plustert sich das Fell auf, Tiffy schmunzelt. „Ich glaube ich gehe zu Atlantis, kommst du mit?“ fragt Flocke und macht sich schon bereit zum Sprung. Tiffy schüttelt den Kopf, „Nagut, bis demnächst.“ Miaut Flocke zum Abschied und springt vom Zaun. Tiffy kann den weißen Pelz noch hinter dem nächsten Zaun verschwinden sehen, Flocke war schon immer eng mit Atlantis befreundet, sie geht oft zu ihr. Tiffy aber bleibt meistens nur in ihrem Umkreis und geht selten weiter als bis zum dritten Garten, Atlantis wohnt aber im fünften Garten, das ist ihr dann doch zu weit weg. Hinter der roten Kätzin liegt der dunkle Wald, wenn Blattgrüne ist, ist jeder Ast mit einem Blatt geschmückt, aber jetzt in der Blattleere ist er kahl und trostlos. Tiffy hat sich immer vom Wald fern gehalten, aber jetzt packt sie die Neugier. Ihr Pelz kribbelt aufgeregt etwas Neues zu entdecken, doch gleichzeitig fürchtet sie sich auch vor den möglichen Gefahren die dort lauern und nur darauf warten das ein kleines verängstigtes Hauskätzchen, wie sie, sich in den Wald traut. Aber am Ende siegt die Neugier, Tiffy springt zögerlich vom Zaun und nähert sich vorsichtig dem Wald. In der Nacht ist er wie ein dunkles Loch das sie verschlingt, aber sobald sich ihre Augen an das dunkel schattige Licht gewöhnt haben, kann Tiffy jeden Busch, jede Pflanze und jeden Baum erkennen. Staunend guckt sie sich um, sie konnte ja nicht ahnen wie schön der Wald ist. Der Mond wirft Schatten und das Eis, das an den Zweigen hängt, glitzert im Mondschein. Kurz blickt sie zurück zu ihrem Zweibeinerhaus, doch dann geht sie tiefer in den Wald. Der angenehme und intensive Wald Geruch lässt Tiffy das Gefühl geben das sie frei ist. Dann bleibt sie stehen und lauscht, im Unterholz kann sie eine Maus rascheln hören, in der Ferne einen Uhu rufen und natürlich auch das Rascheln der Bäume, ein glückliches Schnurren kann sie sich nicht verkneifen. Dann blitzt etwas in ihrem Augenwinkel auf, sie dreht den Kopf und kann zwischen den Bäumen große helle Felsen ausmachen, auf denen das Mondlicht reflektiert. Von Neugier gepackt geht sie rüber zu den Felsen, Tiffy legt ihre rote Pfote auf das Gestein und merkt überrascht wie Warm es ist, obwohl überall Schnee liegt. Tiffy ist fasziniert, noch nie hat sie so etwas erlebt. Dann springt sie komplett auf das Gestein, schnurrend lässt sie sich nieder und entspannt sich. Die Wärme vom Gestein dringt in ihren Pelz, Tiffy lässt ihre Glieder erschlaffen und fängt an in ihrer eigenen Welt zu Träumen, bis eine Fremde Stimme sie zurück in die Wirklichkeit holt. „Ich glaube nicht dass das meinem Clan gefallen würde wenn ein Hauskätzchen wie du dich in unserem Territorium befindet und dazu noch auf unseren Sonnensteinen liegt.“ Miaut die fremde Stimme. Tiffy schreckt hoch, vor ihr steht ein silberner Kater mit weißen Pfoten und blauen Augen. Sie ist zu erschrocken um irgendetwas zu sagen und steht nur auf um größer zu wirken. Unter ihrem Pelz wird ihr ganz heiß, sie ist noch nie einem fremden Kater im Wald begegnet. Tiffy beobachtet den Fremden und sieht die deutlich sichtbaren Muskeln unter seinem Pelz. ''Wird er mich jetzt töten? ''Fragt sie sich und spannt ihre Muskeln an, um sich auf einen Kampf vorzubereiten. Aber der Kater lacht nur, „Keine Sorge ich tu dir nichts.“ Schnurrt er. Tiffy ist sich nicht ganz sicher ob sie ihm trauen kann, er sieht ziemlich wild aus. Doch schlussendlich entspannt sie ihre Glieder wieder, guckt ihn aber immer noch misstrauisch an. „Ich heiße Aschenflügel und du?“ fragt er. Tiffy zögert, aber als sie in seine blauen Augen schaut kommt es ihr so vor als würde sie ihr ganzes Leben diesen einen Kater anvertrauen können. „Tiffy.“ Sagt sie schließlich. „Nun gut Tiffy, du solltest gehen.“ Miaut Aschenflügel. Tiffy war enttäuscht, sie wollte so gerne hier bleiben. „Warum?“ fragt sie schließlich mit einem verärgerten Funkeln in den Augen. Aschenflügel seufzt, „Weil mein Clan es nicht toll findet wenn wir einen Eindringling in unserem Territorium haben. Du hattest Glück das du mich getroffen hast und nicht jemand anderen.“ Meint er, aber Tiffy sieht es immer noch nicht ein. „Ich kann gehen wohin ich will, außerdem habe ich noch nie etwas von einem Clan gehört, du willst das Gestein nur für dich alleine haben.“ Knurrt sie und legt sich wieder auf das warme Gestein. Aschenflügel seufzt, „Du hast Temperament. Aber das wird dich hier nicht weiter bringen.“ Miaut er ein wenig beeindruckt. Tiffy weiß das Aschenflügel von ihr erwartet dass sie jetzt geht, aber das hat sich nicht mal im Traum vor. „Nun gut, dann muss ich eben nachhelfen.“ Miaut Aschenflügel und packt Tiffy am Nackenfell, er zieht fast vom Gestein herunter. Aber Tiffy wirbelt herum und verpasst dem Kater eine Schramme auf der Nase, dann lässt er sie wieder los. Tiffy geht ein paar Schritte knurrend zurück, „Ich mach das was ich will.“ Faucht sie und peitscht mit dem Schwanz. Aschenflügel steht da wie angewurzelt, er schaut sie erstaunt an dann miaut er: „Du bist ganz schön wild für ein Hauskätzchen.“ Auch Tiffy merkt nun wie bedrohlich sie eigentlich mit ihren Ausgefahrenden Krallen, dem peitschendem Schwanz und dem verärgertem Knurren wirkt, dann sieht sie die Schramme auf der Nase, ein Gefühl von Stolz, das sie sich verteidigt hat, regt sich in ihr. „Was geht ihr vor?“ wollte eine Fremde Stimme wissen. Tiffy dreht sich zur Seite, eine Gruppe von Katzen steht nun da. „Aschenflügel, was machst du da?“ wollte ein grauer Kater wissen. Doch er lässt ihm keine Zeit zum Antworten, stattdessen geht er auf Tiffy zu. „Und wer ist das?“ Fragt er und berührt fast Tiffy´s Nase mit seiner. „Ich bin Tiffy!“ knurrt sie und streckt ihre Brust hervor. „Vielleicht.“ Meint er kalt und zieht Kreise um Tiffy herum. „Aber was du auch bist ist ein Eindringling!“ faucht er nun und stürzt sich auf sie. Der graue Kater drückt sie zu Boden, verzweifelt versucht Tiffy sich unter ihm zu befreien, aber er ist einfach zu stark. Dann erinnert sie sich an die empfindliche Stelle der Katze, sie zieht auf die Nase des Katers und hinterlässt eine blutige Schramme. Überrascht schreckt er zurück, Tiffy steht wieder auf. ''Wenn er einen Kampf will soll er einen bekommen. ''Denkt sie, auch wenn ihr es lieber wäre ohne Kampf davon zu kommen. Dann stürzt sich der Kater wieder auf sie, doch bevor er sie erreichen konnte stellt sich Aschenflügel zwischen die beiden und fängt den Kater ab und drückt ihn zu Boden. „Hör auf Dunsthauch! Du machst dir nur Feinde!“ faucht er. Nach wenigen Herzschlägen lässt Aschenflügel ihn wieder los. Dunsthauch ist nicht begeistert Tiffy einfach gehen zu lassen, lässt aber von dem Kampf ab. „Los! Wir gehen nach Hause und du kommst mit.“ Keucht er und zeigt auf Aschenflügel. Aschenflügel nickt und schließt sich der Patrouille an, blickt aber noch einmal zurück zu Tiffy und an seinem blauen sanften Blick weiß sie, dass sie ihn nicht das letzte Mal gesehen hat. =Kapitel 2= Aschenflügel ist wieder im Lager angekommen und wartet vor dem Bau der Anführer. Dunsthauch erklärt Schneestern grade alles und Aschenflügel möchte gar nicht wissen welche Lüge er diesmal erzählt um das alles dramatischer zu machen. Dann raschelt endlich der Flechtenvorhang, Dunsthauch tritt heraus und lächelt ihn schelmisch an. Aschenflügel rollt nur mit den Augen und tritt dann in Schneestern´s Bau ein, verneigt sich respektvoll und setzt sich. „Nun, Dunsthauch hat mit erzählt dass du einem Hauskätzchen geholfen hast.“ Miaut sie vorwurfsvoll und betont das Wort Hauskätzchen abfällig. Aschenflügel mustert seine Anführerin, ihr kalter Blick lässt ihn schaudern. Früher, bevor Dunsthauch zweiter Anführer war, war Schneestern eine sanfte und Freundliche Anführerin, der man alles sagen konnte ohne groß dafür bestraft zu werden. Aber heute ist sie Gefühlslos, sie ist deutlich strenger zu ihrem Clan und zeigt kein Mitgefühl mehr und das ist alles die Schuld von Dunsthauch, er hat einen schlechten Einfluss. „Ja, ich habe Tiffy geholfen.“ Bestätigt er schließlich. „Tiffy also, das heißt du kennst das Hauskätzchen?“ fragt sie und kneift ihre Augen zusammen. Aschenflügel schluckt schwer, vielleicht hätte er lieber nicht den Namen vom Hauskätzchen sagen sollen. Dann reißt er sich zusammen, schließlich hat er nichts Unrechtes getan, das ist nur der Einfluss von Dunsthauch. „Ja das habe ich.“ Bestätigt er selbstbewusst. „Wir verachten die Hauskätzchen, Dunsthauch hätte sie töten sollen!“ faucht sie schließlich in sein Gesicht. Aschenflügel glaubt kaum was er da hört, die alte Schneestern hätte das nie gesagt. Aber dann packt ihn die Wut, Tiffy ist eine gute Katze mit viel Temperament, Dunsthauch hätte falsch gehandelt. „Das stimmt nicht!“ faucht er zurück und steht auf. Schneestern wollte schon wiedersprechen aber Aschenflügel lässt sie nicht. „Tiffy ist ein Hauskätzchen das für unseren Clan keine Bedrohung darstellt, hätte Dunsthauch sie getötet dann hätte er um sonst Blut vergossen!“ knurrt er frustriert doch auch zugleich Verzweifelt als er Schneestern Gesichtsausdruck sieht. „Na und, es ist nur ein Hauskätzchen.“ Miaut sie gelassen. Aschenflügel konnte nicht glauben was er da hört, Schneestern wollte doch immer so wenige wie möglich Tote. „Wach auf Schneestern! Du wolltest nie das Blut vergossen wird oder eine Katze getötet wird, das ist alles der Einfluss von Dunsthauch!“ miaut er und versucht durch sie durch zu dringen. Kurz blitzt das sanfte in ihren Augen auf und sie scheint sich seine Worte wirklich zu Herzen zu nehmen, aber dann wird ihr Blick wieder kalt. „Willst du etwa meine Wahl als zweiten Anführer in Frage stellen?“ miaut sie vorwurfsvoll und geht ein Schritt vorwärts. Kurz steigt Panik in ihm auf, aber als er Schneestern noch einmal genauer betrachtet und er all die negativen Veränderungen sieht, merkt er dass er etwas tun muss. „Ja tue ich.“ Sagt er kalt und blickt ihr direkt in die Augen. Schneestern hebt den Kopf, Aschenflügel macht sich für eine Strafe bereit. „Warum?“ fragt sie schließlich. Aschenflügel ist überrascht, damit hat er nicht gerechnet, konnte er doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Nun zögert er doch, der Respekt vor der Macht die Schneestern in ihren Pfoten hält ist ihm doch beinah zu groß. Aber dann nimmt er seinen Mut zusammen, „Dunsthauch handelt falsch, er ist viel zu hart zu den anderen und er zeigt überhaupt kein Mitgefühl.“ Sagt er. Schneestern schaut ihn lange an, ihr Einsender Blick verrät nichts. „Nein, das ist er nicht.“ Sagt sie schließlich stumm. Aschenflügel ist enttäuscht, er hatte gehofft durch sie durchdringen zu können. Er war schon dabei aufzugeben, doch dann entdeckt er bei Schneestern für einen Herzschlag eine trauriges funkeln in den Augen. „Doch das ist er und du weißt das, das wusstest du immer. Du hast dich verändert Schneestern, dir ist jeglicher Kampf nun egal, das bist nicht du.“ Miaut er verzweifelt. Schneestern seufzt, „Nein das ist es nicht.“ Sagt sie traurig und lässt den Kopf hängen. „Das heißt du willst was ändern?“ fragt Aschenflügel vorsichtig. Aber Schneestern hebt ruckartig den Kopf hoch, ihre Augen schauen kurz in die Vergangenheit und dann, als sie wieder in der Wirklichkeit war, war ihr Blick wieder hart. „Nein das will ich nicht.“ Miaut sie stumpf. „Aber…“ beginnt Aschenflügel. „Kein Aber. Nur, weil ich nicht Kämpfen konnte habe ich meine Schwester verloren, das wird mit nie wieder passieren und jetzt geh!“ faucht sie und schlägt mit der Pfote nach ihm. Aschenflügel ist zu geschockt um weiter zu diskutieren, er verneigt sich und geht aus dem Bau. ''Wenigstens bin ich der Wahrheit ein Stück näher gekommen. ''Denkt er zufrieden. =Kapitel 3= Tiffy streckt sich und gähnt ausgiebig, verlässt nur schwer ihr weiches Körbchen und setzt sich wieder auf die Fensterbank und schaut raus in den Wald, die Begegnung mit Aschenflügel und der Kampf mit Dunsthauch geht ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie schaut durch das Fenster und entdeckt Tau, einzelne Sonnenstrahlen treffen auf den Schnee und bringen ihn zum Leuchten. Immer noch Müde springt sie von der Fensterbank und miaut ausgiebig, bis ihr Zweibeiner kommt und ihr die Katzenklappe öffnet. Sofort prescht sie hinaus, die kühle Luft zerzaust ihr das Fell. Tiffy schnuppert nach Flocke, aber ihre weiße Freundin scheint noch zu schlafen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick döst sie in der angenehmen feuchten Morgen Luft. Immer noch ein wenig Müde tappt sie durch den Wald, in Richtung des Sonnengesteins. Seitdem sie einmal dort war, kann Tiffy nicht mehr aufhören sich tagtäglich dort den Pelz zu wärmen. Endlich ist das helle Gestein in Sicht, Tiffy läuft schneller, sie kann ihre Aufregung kaum verbergen. Dann, als sie vor dem Warmen Gestein steht, hüpft sie hinauf. Sofort durchdringt die Wärme ihren Körper. „Ich wusste dass du wieder kommst.“ Miaut eine vertraute Stimme. Tiffy schaut sich um, sie entdeckt Aschenflügel auf einem Baum. Elegant hüpft er von Ast zu Ast und klettert schließlich den dicken Stamm hinunter, „Niemand kann den Sonnenfelsen wiederstehen.“ Schnurrt er und setzt sich neben Tiffy. Zuerst ist sie genervt, denn eigentlich wollte sie sich entspannen. Aber als sie in seine strahlend blauen Augen schaut, ist sie darin gefangen. Es ist wie eine Welle die sie überrumpeln und festhält und nur mit Mühe kann sie den Blickkontakt abbrechen. „Willst du mich jetzt wieder rauszerren?“ fragt sie und schaut zur Seite. So nett Aschenflügel auch scheint, Tiffy wird niemals vergessen das er sie von den Sonnenfelsen zerren wollte. Aber Aschenflügel schüttelt den Kopf, „Nein.“ Sagt er. Tiffy ist überrascht aber auch zu gleich verwirrt, sie hätte mit einer anderen Antwort gerechnet. Aschenflügel seufzt, „Tiffy?“ fragt er. Die Blicke der zwei Katzen treffen erneut aufeinander, diesmal spiegelt sich tiefe Zuneigung und Liebe dort drin. Tiffy weiß worauf er hinaus will und für einen Moment fühlt sie große Liebe für ihn. Doch dann erinnert sie sich selbst daran das sie zwei getrennte Leben führen, es würde niemals Funktionieren. „Du weißt worauf ich hinaus will, oder?“ miaut Aschenflügel fragend, Tiffy nickt nur knapp und miaut dann enttäuscht: „Aber es funktioniert nicht.“ Die Augen von Aschenpelz weiten sich, sein Blick ist verzweifelt und seine Nackenhaare stellen sich auf. „Wie es funktioniert nicht? Wir leben fast nebeneinander warum würde das nicht funktionieren?“ schluchzt er verzweifelt. Tiffy erhebt sich, „Weil ich ein Hauskätzchen und du eine Wildkatze bist!“ sagt sie Laut. „Dann komm zu mir.“ So wie Aschenflügel es betont scheint es so einfach zu sein und wie gerne würde sie einfach mit ihm gehen, aber sie kann nicht. „Nein niemals, ich lebe hier, sowie meine Freunde.“ Protestiert Tiffy. Allein der Gedanke Flocke zu verlassen zerreißt ihr das Herz. Nun wird ihr erst richtig bewusst dass es nicht ewig so bleiben wird, es kommt der Tag an dem alles vernichtet wird. Tiffy würde liebend gerne mit Aschenflügel gehen und obwohl ihre erste Begegnung nicht die beste war, bedeutet Aschenflügel ihr viel. „Tiffy bitte, du bedeutest mir viel und ich könnte dich auch im Clan und nicht nur bei den Sonnenfelsen gut gebrauchen.“ Bettelt Aschenflügel. Aber Tiffy dreht nur den Kopf weg und miaut stumpf: „Ich denke ich sollte lieber gehen.“ Dann wendet sie sich von Aschenflügel ab, sie merkt den stechenden Blick von ihm auf ihrem Pelz und dann hat sie Mitleid. Ihre Gefühle spielen verrückt und sie kämpft dagegen an umzudrehen und zu sagen, wie gerne sie mit ihm kommen würde. Dann raschelt der Busch, eine weiße Kätzin tritt heraus und bleibt vor ihr stehen. „Du musst Tiffy sein.“ Miaut sie. Tiffy schaut ihr in die Augen, tiefer verabscheu spiegelt sich dort. Tiffy nickt, „Ja bin ich und wer bist du?“ fragt sie und mustert die weiße Kätzin. Ihre Krallen sind lang und scharf, unter ihrem Fell zeichnen sich die Muskeln und ihr Blick durchbohrt sie förmlich. „Ich bin Schneestern, Anführerin vom Donnerclan.“ Sagt Schneestern majestätisch. Tiffy schweigt, sie kann die fremde Katze nicht gut einschätzen, weder ihre Haltung noch ihr Blick verrät was sie von ihr will. Schneestern kommt langsam auf sie zu, verängstigt geht Tiffy immer weiter nach hinten, „Du hast schon genug angestellt.“ Faucht Schneestern und fährt ihre Krallen aus. Sofort macht Tiffy kehrt, sie rennt ängstlich tiefer in den Wald, Schneestern ist ihr dicht auf den Fersen. In der Ferne kann sie noch den besorgten Ruft von Aschenflügel hören. „Du entkommst mir nicht!“ faucht Schneestern hinter ihr. Tiffy läuft schneller, die Umgebung ist ihr Fremd, sie war noch nie so tief im Wald. Ein paar Schwanzlängen von Tiffy entfernt gluckert ein Fluss, immer wieder muss sie Dornenbüschen ausweichen und aufpassen dass sie nicht über eine Wurzel stolpert. Doch dann spürt sie einen fürchterlichen Schmerz an ihrer Pfote, der Boden ist auf einmal gefährlich nahe und die Luft wird ihr aus der Lunge gepresst. Sie rollt mehrmals über den Boden und bleibt schließlich auf der Seite liegen, Schneestern stürzt sich schon mit einem gewaltigen Kampfschrei auf sie, doch genau im richtigen Moment taucht Aschenflügel auf. Er fängt Schneestern ab und stößt sie zur Seite. Tiffy ist ihm unendlich dankbar, völlig erschöpft bleibt sie, immer noch geschockt, liegen und beobachtet den Kampf. Aschenflügel und Schneestern stehen sich knurrend gegenüber. „Wie kannst du es wagen dich mir, deine Anführerin, zu wiedersetzen?“ faucht Schneestern. „Weil du falsch handelst.“ Miaut er zurück, doch etwas gelassener als Schneestern. „Und deswegen greifst du mich an?“ knurrt sie und geht einen halben Schritt vorwärts. Aschenflügel schüttelt den Kopf, „Ich will nicht Kämpfen, ich will dich nur davon abhalten etwas zu tun das falsch wäre.“ Aschenflügel setzt sich, alle Anzeichen für einen Kampf sind verschwunden. Schneestern lässt sich dadurch nicht beeindrucken, sie scheint auf einen Kampf aus zu sein. „Du kannst mich nicht hindern!“ faucht sie und hebt den Kopf. Aschenflügel seufzt enttäuscht, er schaut Schneestern in die Augen. Aber sie springt schon los und steuert an Aschenflügel vorbei. „Oh doch das kann ich!“ knurrt er und stellt sich seiner Anführerin in den Weg. Schneestern schlägt nach ihm, aber Aschenflügel weicht geduckt aus. Dann springt er mit all seiner Kraft gegen Schneestern und schmeißt sie um. Nun rangen die Katzen beide auf dem frostigen Boden, Tiffy versucht auszumachen wer Aschenflügel ist, aber es ist unmöglich, die Fellfarben haben sich schon förmlich in einander vermischt. Dann fliegt Aschenflügel in einem hohen Bogen auf Tiffy zu, sofort springt sie erschrocken zur Seite und sieht wie er unsanft aufkommt. Aschenflügel atmet schwer, der Kampf hat ihn sehr erschöpft. Es dauert nicht mehr lange bis er wegen erschöpft aufgeben muss. Obwohl Aschenflügel zu Schneestern´s Clan gehört lässt sie sich nicht abschrecken ihn erneut anzugreifen, sie springt nun auf ihren Clangefährten zu. Tiffy ist schon kurz davor einzugreifen um ihn zu retten, aber dann sammelt er sich ein letztes Mal und schmeißt seine eigene Anführerin mit allen vier Pfoten nach hinten weg. Schneestern miaut überrascht auf und direkt danach hört Tiffy einen gewaltigen Platscher. Sofort dreht sich die rötliche Kätzin um und sieht noch das weiße Fell von Schneestern wie es im Fluss untergeht. Tiffy sieht zu Aschenflügel, aber er liegt immer noch erschöpft auf dem Boden und scheint auch gar nicht zu wissen was grade los ist. Dann spielt Tiffy mit ihren Gedanken, soll sie, sie retten, oder im Fluss ertrinken lassen. Sie kneift ihre Augen fest zusammen und denkt nach und obwohl die Gefahr besteht das Schneestern sie erneut angreift wenn Tiffy sie retten, entscheidet sie sich dafür sie aus dem eisigen Wasser zu befreien. Tiffy läuft am Ufer entlang, sie hält nach dem weißen Pelz Ausschau und als sie eine weiße Pfote erkennt ist sie erleichtert. Sofort springt sie ins Wasser, die Kälte dringt sofort durch ihren Pelz hindurch und lässt Tiffy´s Haare aufstellen. Aber sie verdrängt die Kälte, hält die Luft an und taucht. Wegen dem Wasser ist ihre Sicht verschwommen, aber sie kann trotzdem einen Umriss vom Schneestern ausmachen. Sofort packt sie, sie am Nackenfell und zieht sie wieder hoch an die Oberfläche. Dann schwimmt sie zurück an das Ufer, zerrt Schneestern aus dem Wasser und klettert dann schließlich selbst aus dem Fluss. Tiffy keucht, sie ist das letzte Mal vor Monden geschwommen und da war das Wasser warm und nicht so eisigkalt wie jetzt. Tiffy schaut besorgt auf Schneestern hinab, sie bewegt sich nicht und atmen tut sie auch nicht. Tiffy schnüffelt an dem Nassen Pelz, Plötzlich fängt Schneestern an zu husten, Tiffy springt erschrocken zur Seite. Schneestern hustest und würgt ein wenig Wasser hoch, Tiffy ist erleichtert, zuerst wollte sie zu Schneestern gehen, bis ihr einfällt das sie, sie vorhin noch umbringen wollte. Schneestern blickt auf, immer noch spiegelt sich tiefer Hass in ihren Augen, Tiffy geht sicherheitshalber ein paar Schritte zurück. Dann richtet sich die Anführerin auf, Wortlos geht sie auf Tiffy zu und bleibt vor ihr stehen. Tiffy´s Herz klopft ihr bis zum Hals und sie macht sich schon auf den tödlichen Schlag bereit. Aber Schneestern hat nicht vor sie zu verletzen, „Danke.“ Miaut sie verlegen. Sie hält inne und schaut kurz zu Aschenflügel, dann wieder zurück zu Tiffy. „Wir hätten in unserem Clan noch einen Platz frei für ein Hauskätzchen wie dich.“ Miaut sie und wirbelt dann herum, wenige Herzschläge danach ist sie in den Schatten der Bäume verschwunden. Tiffy schaut zu Aschenflügel, er schaut sie nur flehend an und läuft dann seiner Anführerin nach. Nachdenklich läuft die rötliche Kätzin langsam nach Hause, sie hat nun auch von Schneestern die Möglichkeit bekommen in ihren Clan zugehen. Sie würde so gerne gehen, „Aber was wäre wenn es nur ein Hinterhalt wäre?“ fragt sie sich selbst. Voller Gedanken schlendert sie rüber zur Tür, die Sonne geht schon langsam unter und es dauert nicht mehr lange bis sie vollkommen hinter dem Wald verschwunden ist, ''der Wald, dort wo ich leben könnte. ''Denkt sie sehnend und blickt zu den vielen kahlen Bäumen hinüber die mit Schnee bedeckt sind. „He pass auf!“ krächzt eine Stimme von oben. Tiffy bleibt stehen, Flocke sitzt oben auf dem Zaun und beobachtet sie. „Nur noch eine Schnurrhaarlänge weiter und du wärst gegen die Tür gelaufen.“ Lacht ihre weiße Freundin. Tiffy schaut nach vor, überrascht stellt sie fest das Flocke recht hat, die Tür ist direkt vor ihrer Nase. Flocke kommt von dem Zaun runter gesprungen und setzt sich neben Tiffy. „Huch, du bist ja ganz nass. Was ist passiert?“ fragt Flocke und schnuppert kurz an ihrem nassen Fell. Tiffy setzt sich ebenfalls und erzählt ihrer Freundin die Geschichte, wie Schneestern sie töten wollte, Aschenflügel sie gerettet hat und Tiffy anschließend Schneestern aus dem Wasser gezogen hat. Flocke macht große Augen und staunt. „Wow und dann, was ist dann passiert?“ drängt sie und wedelt mit dem Schwanz wie ein Hund. „Dann hat sie mich gefragt ob ich mich ihrem Clan anschließen möchte.“ Sagt Tiffy, die letzten Worte flüstern leise. „Was?! Und wirst du dich ihnen anschließen?“ Flocke springt auf und starrt Tiffy nervös an. Tiffy weiß dass Flocke hofft dass sie bleibt, aber etwas zieht sie einfach dort hin. Sie schaut noch einmal hinüber zum Wald und dann rüber zu Flocke, anschließend seufzt sie. „Ich denke schon.“ Miaut sie und wendet ihren Blick ein wenig ab. Flocke starrt sie entsetzt an, dann beruhigt sie sich aber selbst und setzt sich wieder. „Nagut. Wenn du das wirklich willst dann tu das auch.“ Sagt sie mit einer halb gespielten fröhlichen Stimme. Tiffy schaut wieder auf, „Wirklich?“ sagt sie erstaunt. Flocke nickt, „Ich will das du glücklich bist, außerdem bin ich ja nicht alleine ich habe ja noch Atlantis.“ Schnurrt Flocke. Tiffy ist erleichtert das ihre Freundin diese Entscheidung so leicht zu Herzen nimmt. Dann umgarnt sie eine Windböe, sie weht den vertrauten Duft des Waldes zu ihr und auf einmal, will sie unbedingt hinaus in die Wildnis. Tiffy verabschiedet sich von Flocke und tappt dann Richtung Wald. „Willst du schon gehen?“ ruft Flocke hinterher. Tiffy nickt nur, sie ist zu aufgeregt um zu sprechen. Ihre Schritte werden schneller und schneller bis sie schließlich rennt, der Wald ist schon zum Greifen nach aber dann bleibt sie stehen. Tiffy dreht sich um und winkt noch einmal zur Verabschiedung mit dem Schwanz, bis sie schließlich in den Schatten der Bäume verschwindet. =Kapitel 4= Ahornblatt wacht auf, sie erinnert sich an ihren Traum. Kurz schaut sie sich im Bau um, Aschenflügel und die anderen schlafen noch und als sie durch einem Spalt nach draußen schaut, sieht sie die dunkel Nacht. Dann schwenken ihre Erinnerungen zurück zu ihrem Traum, Ahornblatt weiß nicht warum sie es geträumt hat oder ob es vielleicht auch ein Zeichen von den Ahnen ist. Was sie aber weiß ist das es ihr gut tat ihre alte Freundin Flocke wieder zu sehen, auch wenn es nur im Traum war. Dann schließt sie ihre Augen wieder und schläft weiter. --Ende--